onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tomtheman99
No Spoilers We don't update the history section until the new chapter is released.Fliu (talk) 05:28, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another wiki. (See this blog for more details on how to do this). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:07, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another wiki. (See this blog for more details on how to do this). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. You need to add a source, license and categories to the Enma image or it'll be deleted. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:16, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Images If you continue to upload images without following the guidelines, you will be blocked. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:39, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Block Since you have continued to ignore the warnings on your talk page and upload images without following the guidlines, you have been blocked for 3 days. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:55, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Image Guidelines You really, really need to read the Image Guidelines before uploading images. If you continue to upload images without giving a source, license, and categories, you will be blocked again. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:45, November 15, 2019 (UTC) 970 There are new rules. Rhavkin (talk) 18:34, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Final Image Warnings Since you have continued to upload images that violate the guidelines after being blocked multiple times, I am giving you a final warning to please follow the Image Guidelines when you upload images. If you upload any more images without following the guidelines, you will be blocked immediately, and every time you continue violating the rules after that block you will be blocked again for a longer period of time. Please take the time to read this message and go over the Image Guidelines to understand how to upload images properly. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 07:01, February 19, 2020 (UTC)